Kakihara Sayuri
Sayuri Kakihara is the primary antagonist of Harmonize. Alongside her lover, Ken'ichirou Sakai, she leads the Kamijo Corporation, which fights for the realization of the will of the collective unconsciousness of mankind, no matter the cost. Personality Coldly logical and clinical, Sayuri might be considered by some to be the perfect scientist. Outwardly stoic, she is well known in both the Kirijo Group and the Kamijo Corporation for her ability to make difficult decisions flawlessly, emotionlessly weighing even upsetting pros and cons to make necessary decisions. Brilliant beyond her years, she has the rare combination of book and street smarts, coupled with a surprising ability to read people. She speaks very softly, but the words she says carry great weight. Most of this, though, is only one aspect of her personality. In private, and even outside of the office, Sayuri can be a very kind, warm, and open person. Keni'chirou Sakai, her lover, knows this better than anyone. Much of the abuse that he takes from her in public is profusely apologized for later in private. She embraces the concept of Reflection easily in part because it explains, to her, much of the way she is -- the dichotomy between the cold, rational scientist and the loving, caring person she is when beakers and test-tubes aren't involved. History Hired fresh out of university, Sayuri became one of the youngest scientists doing work on Shadows. She idolized Ikutsuki Shuji for his work on the subject -- even after it was determined that the scientist was hell bent on reviving Death. Where others shunned and demonized him, Sayuri concerned herself with the rationale behind such a decision. Private Kirijo Group documents regarding a subsequent incident in Inaba only heightened her convictions. In both incidents, the perceived collective will of mankind (to wit, its own annihilation) had been overriden by a small group of headstrong teenagers who had awakened Personas. During this time, she had started to believe that these groups were in fact wrong. The rationale of the God-beings who had confronted these teenagers began to make more and more sense to her. Her journey down this path only accelerated once Kirijo announced that it would turn over its Shadow research to the government in the wake of increased North Korean militarism. Sayuri is the first person to discover the existence of Reflections, having conducted the research largely on her own using Kirijo Group funds during the final six months or so before the turning over of Persona-related materials. She hid her results and documentation, taking them with her when she quit the company. For several months, she bided her time, plotting what to do next with her research when the Japanese government announced the foundation of Chitoku Academy for the Gifted. Suspicious, a long-time ally of hers within the government confirmed what she feared: it was to be an academy for future generations of Persona users, to continue to keep mankind extant against its most fervent hidden wishes. Unable to accept this, alongside her lover she formed the Kamijo Corporation. While nominally a technologies company "working to improve the harmony of Japanese society," it is in fact primarily a research institution headed by Sayuri conducting further research into the concept of Reflections, and later takes on a paramilitary tint as Sayuri decides to take matters into her own hands and use force. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Kamijo